1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to management of a memory, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing a memory for an embedded system having a light weighted memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computing device relies on a memory to execute various application programs. Partial areas in the memory are temporarily allocated to application programs to be executed. An area allocated to an application program should not overlap an area allocated to another application program. However, when an application program uses other areas in addition to an area allocated to the application program, an area allocated to another application program may unintentionally be interrupted. In this case, it is difficult for the application program to be normally executed, and it is preferable that the situation be rapidly resolved.
Accordingly, when a border of an area allocated to or desired to be returned by an application program is broken and when the area allocated or desired to be returned is interrupted by another application program that uses areas that exceed an area allocated to or desired to be returned by the application program, operations for rapidly recovering the interrupted area by easily detecting a range of the interrupted area over the entire area of the memory are required.